


40 Is The New 20

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Aging Insecurity, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: I got this from a prompt from gleepromptsforff's on Tumblr: Kurt is paranoid about becoming old and with his 40th Birthday approaching, Kurt starts to worry even more than usual. It’s up to Blaine to remind Kurt just how beautiful and wonderful he is. and also what a great dad he is to their children. Find this and many more prompts here: gleepromptsforff.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 9





	40 Is The New 20

Kurt had a panic attack after finding some grey in his hair the other day. So he really didn't want to celebrate his upcoming "Big 4-0". He tried to forget about it. Dying his hair, moisturizing more, working out more. He didn't want to believe how old we was getting. So he pretty much just tries to avoid it altogether. But he knew Blaine was going to throw a party anyway.  
  
Even to the point where he has to talk with him. "Look, B." Blaine turns as he's about to leave out the door. "I don't want a party this year..." Blaine looks concerned and he sets his key on the table in the entryway.   
  
"Kurt...you always love when the girls and I throw you a party!" He had disappointment peppered in his voice, along with the concern.   
  
"I know...but I'm really busy with work, and we're not gonna have time-"  
  
"Kurt...you're on leave after Tracy broke her arm, remember?" Blaine knew he was caught, but he kept trying to weasel his way out of a party.  
  
"Um...well, I'm gonna um-"  
  
"Tell me what this is really all about." He sits on their couch and pats the spot next to him. Kurt sighs and makes his way next to him. Not wanting to have this conversation with his husband. But it was inevitable. Especially since he's not able to hide his emotions at all around him. He sits next to him and sighs, it takes him a while to actually start speaking. He's constructing the perfect way to say it in his head before he speaks.  
  
"I saw grey in my hair last week...not many hairs. But it just...it reminded me that I'm getting older. And I don't want to get older. I mean, I feel like I'm still in my 20s. I'm still in that mindset. But both our kids are in their pre-teen years. It won't be too long before they're in high school...and graduate...college...getting married...starting families. They're going up." He begins to choke up. "I don't want them to leave, B!"  
  
"Oh Kurt," He holds his husband close and comfortingly moves his hand on his back. "Look at me." He lets go and just places his hands on both of the man's shoulders. "You're getting older, sure. But you're not any less beautiful..."  
  
"B-"  
  
"No. Get up," Kurt sighs and walks with Blaine to the mirror. "When you look in the mirror, what do you see?"  
  
"I see...a man who's losing his touch, starting grey...and having an early mid-life crisis." Kurt answers.  
  
"Do you know what I see? I see a man...who's beautiful. He's caring, and he always puts people's needs in front of his own, for better or worse. I see a loving husband, father, son, and brother. One who has empathy seeping out in the sweetest way. One who always knows how to comfort the saddest of people. When they're going through the tough times. I see a man who's been through so much crap but has made it through it all stronger. I see the man, I promised to love and protect for the rest of my life. Who I promised to raise a family with. Who I would never replace for any other man ever."  
  
"B-"  
  
"I love you...and you are beautiful. I don't care if you're hair goes grey and you gain weight. You are Kurt Anderson-Hummel. You are my husband, the love of my entire life. And I never want to be with anyway else. Because you have always been there...and I don't trust my heart and soul with anyone else but you. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes..." Kurt begins to smile.  
  
"Then trust that you're beautiful. Trust you're loved. And trust me when I say I can't wait to spend the next 40 years with you. And to stick with you. through everything. I love you so much, Kurt." Kurt tears up and hugs his husband.  
  
"Thanks so much, B."   
  
"Anytime, love. Now I'm gonna take the day off...and really show you how beautiful you are." Kurt blushes the same way he did as a teenager as they both rush to the bedroom. With Blaine, he will always feel beautiful and loved. Even when he didn't think he was. Because Blaine...Blaine was that person. And he couldn't be happier for it.


End file.
